Mariposa Carmesí
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Saga y Kanon son gemelos que estaban visitando el lugar donde solían jugar durante su infancia, pero al go sucedió que hace que un paseo inocente ya no lo sea mas
1. Chapter 1

K: ¡Hola! Pues bueno les traigo un fic de una historia que me encanta. Espero que lo disfruten.

Saint Seiya y Fatal Frame no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- Espero que recuerdes nuestra promesa Kanon, espero que sepas que yo nunca te abandonare- esos eran los pensamientos de Saga que estaba sentado en una roca cerca al riachuelo en un campo, mientras miraba a su hermano que se veia muy entusiasmado y feliz al regresar al lugar donde solían jugar cuando eran niños, sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo no muy grato le invadió.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _-¿Kanon ?- Se veia al pequeño Saga tratando de encontrar a su hermano no lo veía por ningún lado_

 _¡¿Kanon?! - Gritaba Saga desesperado acercandose acla orilla del barranco rezando para que su hermano no esté abajo del barranco pero lamentablemente no se le cumplió el deseo y lo que vio le seguiria por el resto de su vida. Vio a su hermano tirado al final del barranco con una pierna totalmente doblada._

 _-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - Decia el pegueño Saga con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que había sucedido era totalmente su culpa no había duda de ello en su pequeña mente._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Antes jugabamos mucho aqui ¿verdad? - Dijo Kanon agarrandole de los hombros a Saga sacándolo de sus recuerdos y dándole una sonrisa suave

\- Si- dijo Saga regalandole una sonrisa a su gemelo para que esté no notará lo que había estado pensando ya que estaba seguro que esté estaría amargo con el por penar sobre eso

\- Pronto todo esto desaparecerá - dijo Kanon con voz melancólica y una mirada triste

-¿Te duele la pierna?- pregunto Saga con preocupación pues habian caminado mucho para llegar ahí y hasta ahora su hermano no se había sentado

\- Solo un poco- dijo Kanon sentándose detrás de Saga - estoy bien. Escucha Saga ...

-¿Si?- dijo Saga poniendo toda su atención hacía su gemelo pocas veces Kanon le hablaba así, debía ser algo importante

\- Nada - dijo Kanon con una sonrisa triste después de dudar si decirle a su gemelo que no fue su culpa el accidente de ese día después de todo el sabía que Saga se seguía culpando por eso, pero también sabía que si le decía eso a Saga, este no le creeria y su comportamiento se volvería más frío durante todo el dia - no importa

Al recibir esa respuesta Saga desvio su mirada al parecer su gemelo decidió no contarle lo que pensaba y él no lo obligaría a contarle así que se concentro en el riachuelo al frente de el. Al ver al riachuelo no pudo evitar recordar el trágico accidente que marco a la infancia de los dos. Los sucesos todavian rondaban en su mente, ya habian pasado 8 años desde ese incidente. Pero la herida que dejó en su hermano y su culpabilidad aun seguían hasta el día de hoy . Todo había sido muy rápido.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Kanon! ¡vamos¡ - dijo el pequeño Saga corriendo al lado del barranco alejándose cada vez más de su hermano._

 _-¡ Espera! ¡Saga Espera por mi!- dijo el pequeño Kanon tratando de alcanzar a su hermano._

 _Desde pequeño Kanon no tenía una buena condición física pero trataba de seguirle el paso a su hermano, de pronto el pequeño Kanon sin darse cuenta dió un paso en falso y calló al barranco con un grito._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Kanon ¿Te acuerdas de cuando...?- comenzó Saga pero al voltear para ver a su hermano, este no estaba

\- ¿Kanon?- dijo Saga volteando a ver a todos lados y de pronto vio a su hermano persiguiendo una mariposa carmesí y ¡ estaba adentrandose al bosque!

-¡ Kanon! ¿ Qué haces?- dijo Saga levantándose y tratando de alcanzar a su hermano que había comenzado a correr.

Sin saberlo Saga cruza una estatua en la que estaba tallada un par de gemelos, de pronto el clima se volvió más frío y el cielo se había convertido en gris, Saga veía como su hermano corría y el trataba de alcanzarlo, por ratos veía a un chico con kimono en vez de su hermano pero eso de seguro había sido su imaginación; cuando por fin pudo alcanzar y agarrar a su hermano del hombro vio una extraña visión de si mismo ¡extrangulando a su hermano!

Lo soltó tan rápido como pudo, cuando por fin se pudo tranquilizar ya no veía a su hermano por ninguna parte y el cielo ya había anochecido lo que le pareció extraño, al mirar hacia arriba y adelante vio una colina, encima de esa colina se podía distinguir una luz que parecía una fogata, Saga decidió caminar hacia allí ya que sabía que su hermanl no era tonto y de seguro lo estaría esperando allí ya que era el único lugar iluminado.

Subiendo cuesta arriba Saga vió una puerta muy parecida a la de un templo, no teniendo opcion siguio avanzando cuando de pronto oyó un sollozo seguido de un "lo siento, lo siento mucho " al ver a su costado vió a un chico con kimono llorando en la entrada pero no logro ver su rostro ya que una mariposa carmesí lo distrajo y cuando volvió a ver a su lado ya no había nadie, con temor siguio hasta llegar a la cima, tenía que ser fuerte para su hermano, cuando llegó a la cima vio un altar de sacrificios que no le dió buena espina. De pronto Saga vio una mariposa carmesí que parecia querer señalar algo, al ver a donde se dirigía la mariposa vio a su hermano gemelo de espalda mirando hacia una especie de pueblo.

\- ¿Donde estamos?- susurro Saga- ¿Kanon?

\- El pueblo perdido - dijo Kanon dandose vuelta y siendo rodeado por mariposas carmesí. Lo que Saga pudo distinguir sin embargo era que su hermano tenía una mirada perdida.

* * *

K: Hola espero que les haya gustado. Quisiera que me digan que día de la semana quieren que actualicé para poder ordenar mi horario, ya que por fin tengo un horario fijo, espero que me sigan apoyando ya que mi personalidad ha cambiado mucho y también mi forma de escribir aunque creo que no se nota.

Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	2. Chapter 2

K: Hola. Lo siento mucho por demorar pero este fic sólo tendrá 13 o 14 capítulos pero van a ser largos o si quieren los hago cortos y actualizo cada dos semanas n.n Esto sera un adelanto ya que he tenido exámenes y proyectos en la universidad solo voy a escribir la mitad del capitulo ademas cada vez que escribo este fic me da pesadillas

Muchas gracias por su apoyo *-*

Saint Seiya ni Fatal Frame me pertenecen

* * *

 _\- El pueblo perdido - dijo Kanon dándose vuelta y siendo rodeado por mariposas carmesí. Lo que Saga pudo distinguir sin embargo era que su hermano tenía una mirada perdida._

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Saga que estaba algo confundido de por que su hermano sabia de ese lugar

\- He oído hablar de este lugar - susurro Kanon y Saga lo miraba atento - Hace tiempo, hubo un pueblo aquí que desapareció el día de un festival, la gente que se pierde en el bosque queda atrapada por el pueblo ¿Sera este ese lugar?

\- Espero que te equivoques Kanon- dijo Saga mirando detenidamente hacia el pueblo y comenzando a caminar hacia el

\- Escuche que alguien cantaba antes- dijo Kanon siguiendo a su hermano - pero no hay nadie aqui

\- De seguro es tu imaginación parece que no hay nadie por aqui- dijo Saga de pronto se detuvo al ver algo parecido a una estatua- que extraño creo haber visto esto antes aunque ¿por qué harían una estatua sobre los gemelos?

-No se pero no creo que sea del todo bueno- dijo Kanon- Saga ¿ Vamos a ver el pueblo?

\- Si- dijo Saga- me parece un milagro que no hayas dichos algún comentario ingenioso todavía

\- A mi también - dijo Kanon- solo siento que en este lugar ha pasado algo mas oscuro de lo que la leyenda deja ver

\- Mejor no pensemos en eso - dijo Saga - mira Kanon hay algo tirado en el suelo

-Creo que es mejor no agarrarla - dijo Kanon

\- Quizás haya algo útil- dijo Saga y examino la bolsa- solo hay cortes de periódicos y una foto

-Al parecer hay alguien atrapado en el pueblo- dijo Kanon después de leer el periódico- ¿Quien sera?Me pregunto ¿Quien mas hay aquí?

-No lo se pero vamos a averiguarlo - dijo Saga volviendo a caminar- creo que puedo ver las casas

\- Creo que he visto alguien - dijo Kanon

\- Yo no lo he visto- dijo Saga que estaba delante de Kanon y dirigiéndose a la primera casa- este es un lugar muy terrorífico pero no te preocupes no te dejare solo

\- No estaba preocupado acerca de eso- dijo Kanon siguiendo a su hermano- aun asi me pregunto si queda alguien aquí

Saga no dijo nada y agarro la mano de lo que el creía que era su hermano tocándole el hombro cuando de pronto vio que su hermano estaba delante de él solto la mano rápidamente pero cuando volteo no había nadie solo se escucho el lejano susurro que preguntaba " ¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo?

* * *

K: Y aqui termino por el día de hoy. Disculpen si soy muy fría pero no soy muy buena con las palabras pero les agradezco por su apoyo en mis otros fics que quizás no los actualizo mucho pero es que estoy muy ocupada pero cada vez que tengo tiempo libre avanzo un poco las historias así que por favor sean mas pacientes de lo que son ahora y por favor sigan apoyándome que son la razón por la que a pesar que me demoro sigo actualizando.

Gracias y saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo

Spoiler: El próximo fic que actualice pueden ser "La unión de dos mundos","Una lectura de locos" o " Vampiros"

¿ En que orden lo preferirías?


	3. Chapter 3

K: Hi n.n y aqui va la segunda parte

Fatal Frame ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen

* * *

Al escuchar ese susurro Saga volteo a ver si había alguien detrás suyo pero no había nadie, este lugar le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta pero tenia que tranquilizarse el era el mayor y tenia que cuidar de Kanon

-¿Saga?¿ Estas bien? - pregunto Kanon al ver a su hermano parado mirando a la nada

\- No es nada Kanon- dijo Saga volviendo a mirar a su hermano- Mejor ¿ Por que no entramos?

\- Si tu lo dices - dijo Kanon algo dudoso entrando a la casa abandonada- Saga creo que seria mejor irnos de esta casa

\- Kanon no tenemos muchas opciones ademas ni siquiera hemos entrado completamente- dijo Saga abriendo la segunda puerta dejando ver un lugar que parecía sacada de una película de terror- ¿ Hay alguien aquí?- al no oír respuesta decidió preguntar a su hermano- ¿ Crees que deberíamos adentrarn...?- Saga no termino lo que iba a decir al ver a su hermano temblando- ¡¿Kanon?!¡¿Que sucede?!-dijo y agarro el brazo de su hermano, al hacerlo vio otro lugar trato de soltar el brazo de su hermano pero Kanon lo había agarrado antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Saga vio a una mujer que llamaba a alguien llamado Masumi mientras se adentraba a la casa en la ellos estaban la imagen cambio abrupta mente a unos gemelos colgados del techo se escuchaba un lejano susurro que decía el pueblo perdido después vio un especie de fantasma y adelante suyo había un gran abismo, la escena cambio de nuevo y había un señor parado que parecía un fantasma, se escucho un susurro que decía "Quiero dejar de matar" y se vio al señor ahorcando a la señora que habia aparecido antes, después vio alguien muy parecido a ellos riendo como maniático rodeado de cadáveres.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Saga cuando por fin pudo liberarse del agarre de su hermano

\- No lo se- dijo Kanon conteniéndose la ganas de llorar - tienes que creerme Saga ¡No lo se!

-¡ Cálmate Kanon!- dijo Saga- si lo que hemos visto es verdad entonces es mejor salir o estar mas alertar

\- Saga no se pude abrir la puerta - dijo Kanon que había intentado hacerlo y fracasado

\- Así que supongo que sera la segunda opción- dijo Saga suspirando - Kanon quédate atrás mio

\- Si hermano - dijo Kanon

\- Mira hay un cuaderno por allá quizás si lo leemos tendremos mas información de este lugar- dijo Saga tratando de entretener a su hermano y agarrando el cuaderno

\- ¿Puedo leerlo?- dijo Kanon

\- Esta bien toma- dijo Saga sentándose para escuchar a su hermano

" _He oído rumores sobre el **pueblo perdido** antes._

 _Hace tiempo, ocurrió una masacre durante una **ceremonia** , y el pueblo fue borrado del mapa._

 _Las **Estatuas de Dioses Gemelos** en el bosque conducen a la gente perdida a la entrada del pueblo._

 _Una vez que pasas por la puerta, no puedes volver._

 _El pueblo revive esa noche de muerte._

 _La risa de una **joven** enloquecido hace eco por todo el pueblo._

 _El único sobreviviente de la masacre fue un joven."_

 _-_ Lo que nos faltaba -dijo Saga olvidándose su papel de hermano mayor - no hay salida y un pueblo que adoren a dioses gemelos

-No puede ser tan malo - dijo Kanon - al menos estamos juntos

\- Si es verdad - dijo Saga calmándose- juntos por siempre como lo prometimos

\- Mejor vamos a ver el resto de la casa- dijo Kanon dijo entrando a una habitacion- quizás podremos encontrar algo que nos sea util

\- Si Kanon- dijo Saga- mira allá hay otro cuaderno

\- Ok te toca leer - dijo Kanon entregando el cuaderno a su hermano

 _"A veces veo cosas... gente... pasando por la ventana._

 _Cargan antorchas prendidas y cantan._

 _Creo que buscan a alguien._

 _Aunque, no parece ser Masumi._

 _Parece que un festival ocurre a la distancia. Puedo escuchar a alguien cantando una canción triste._

 _Dicen que este pueblo fue borrado durante un festival._

 _Se siente como si ese día estuviese destinado a repetirse. Por siempre."_

-¿ Masumi?- dijo Kanon -¿no era ese el nombre al cual llamaba la mujer de nuestra vision? Saga esto no me da mucha confianza siento que alguien nos vigila

\- No te preocupes Kanon he encontrado agua sagrada de seguro mantendrá alejados a los fantasmas- dijo Saga tratando de hacer un broma

\- No creo que para eso sirva el agua sagrada Saga- dijo Kanon - mejor vayamos a otra habitación

-Vamos a la habitación que estaba en frente de donde encontramos el primer libro- dijo Saga saliendo de la habitación

\- Claro Saga tu eres el jefe aquí - dijo Kanon- deja a tu hermano lastimado atrás y camina mas rápido

\- No pienso abandonarte Kanon- dijo Saga abriendo la puerta- pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí para siempre como dicen los cuadernos que hemos encontrado

-Mira Saga allí hay otro cuaderno- dijo Kanon

\- Quédate aquí Kanon yo lo voy a traer - dijo Saga viendo que el cuaderno estaba de una sabana que tenia la forma de un cadáver - Voy a leerlo

" _¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!_

 _Quien quiera que vea esto, que me busque._

 _Estoy atrapada en este **pueblo**._

 _¡AYUDA!_

 _-Miyako Sudo"_

 _-_ Al parecer no somos los unico que quedamos atrapados en este pueblo- dijo Kanon - me pregunto si seremos los únicos en sobrevivir

* * *

K: Y aqui acaba el capitulo de hoy, al final decidi dividirlo en 3 partes, creo que no podre dormir esta noche u.u

Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
